


Her Hero

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel is her hero in more ways than one.





	Her Hero

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Her Hero  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 255  
>  **Summary:** Angel is her hero in more ways than one.   
> **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Wrapping paper' on my prompt card for nekid_spike

Buffy muttered words she would rather no one hear beneath her breath as she attempted once again to wrap the present her sister just had to have. But with the front of the box open, every time she tried to wrap it the stupid thing would pop out through the paper ruining the wrapping and she would have to start all over again.

With a strangled cry of barely controlled rage Buffy ripped the paper away, balled it up and threw it across the room. 

"Buffy?" A look of concern crossed Angel's face as stepped through the window and glanced around her room. Wads of colorful wrapping paper, crushed into balls littered Buffy’s bed and the floor surrounding it. "What happened?"

_Why did he have come now?_ She would have preferred he not see her like this. But what was done was done. Buffy forced herself to relax as she turned to face Angel. “This is the last gift I have to wrap and as you can see it’s not going well.”

“Let me see it.”

Buffy quickly handed him the offending thing.

Angel turned the box over in his hands. “That’s the problem. One of the ties has come undone.”

“Can you fix it?”

It only took Angel a few seconds to refasten the ties and hand the box back to Buffy. 

She gently wiggled the box and when nothing happened she whispered, “My hero.” With a grateful smile on her face she stood on her tiptoes and quickly kissed Angel on the lips.


End file.
